A New Power Rising
by elisaday16
Summary: A new mutant is found who has trouble dealing with her new powers that no one knows the dimensions of. Can the Xmen help her?Maybe LoganxOC
1. Chapter 1

A New Power Rising

The dark sky was clouded and rain was silently falling onto the empty streets. It was late, nearly midnight and everyone was sleeping peacefully in their warm and comfortable beds, save from any noise or disturbance of their dreams. Just very few people were still outside, either buying food for the hungry cat or hurrying home from a exhausting party night.

One of those people was an almost 24 year old woman who was walking hastily down one of those empty streets. She kept turning around from time to time as if she had a feeling something bad would happen but each time, she found the street as empty as before.

Suddenly a quiet sound was heard that made the woman jump, a nearby street lamp lit up and she looked around in fear, just to watch a skinny cat flit away from under a car.

She assured herself that no one was there and continued walking but soon broke into a run. For everybody else it would look like she was running away from nothing and nobody but the young woman just couldn't shake off the feeling of danger. Her mind told her everything was fine but her heart felt like screaming for help.

And after barely two minutes, her scared heart turned out to be right. Three men, each wearing a dangerous smirk, rounded the corner and slowly approached the woman whose face and body didn't show any sign of fear, just her eyes displayed the emotions she felt right now and behind her back, she was squeezing her sweaty hands a little too tightly as her knuckles were already turning white from the pressure.

When the three men reached her, they looked her up and down like object of lust and she quickly made a step back. The men laughed at her action and stepped close to her. The man in the middle of the three, apparently the head of the group reached out to touch her cheek but let out a shriek when a white force field appeared in front of the woman, protecting her from the persons opposite.

And, to the men's surprise the woman looked as shocked as they were and examined her saviour in interest. She carefully put up a hand and it went right through the shiny white colour.

The men had recovered overtime and were now smirking at her again.

''You're a dirty mutant.'', the middle one snarled and his friends nodded in agreement.

The woman opened her mouth to contradict but closed it quickly, not being able to say anything against it. She didn't know that she was a mutant, she had thought of it since there were a lot of weird things happening around her but she never really knew it.

The men laughed and the one in the middle tried to go through the force field again but was thrown backwards when his hand touched the white colour. His friends looked at her with wide eyes and after being called by their boss on the cold ground behind them, they quickly went to him, pulled him off the ground and together ran off.

The woman waited 'till the men rounded a corner and the force field disappeared into thin air.

She grinned slightly. She had scared them off. She didn't even want to think about what might have happened when that force field hadn't stopped them.

Then her grin faded away, just as the white colour had done it and her blue eyes filled with tears.

She was a mutant. A real mutant with powers. What was she supposed to do? Run away? Hide from her family and her friends?

She finally let herself slip onto the wet stone of the street, hot tears of despair running down her flushed cheeks and silent sobs filling the cold air of the night.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hope you like it. Please REVIEW a lot!

Hope you're fine and Have a wonderful day!

Yours, elisaday16


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! Well, as no one reviewed the last chapter so far, I have no idea if you like the story so far or if you find it awful. So, if I'm torturing you here, it's all your fault. You should've reviewed !

In this chapter, you'll learn more about 'the woman' and our X-men are going to be in here too.

Hope you're fine and Have a wonderful day!!!

elisaday16

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A tall man was sitting lazily on a stool, a beer on the table before him and a cigar in one hand.

It was night and the man apparently didn't care to switch on the light in the room he was in,

... or he just didn't need to.

He had again woken up from one of those nightmares, the nightmares that showed him parts of his past life. After waking up all sweaty and confused, the man usually went to the kitchen of the huge house he currently lived in. That house actually was a school for mutants, mutants like him, mutants who were forced to hide from the normal people because of their powers and sometimes even because of their looks.

The man was in the middle of his thoughts when a well-known voice interrupted his mind.

''X-men, please come in my office, we have a new mutant. And Logan, be so friendly and put that cigar out.''

Barely two minutes after the professor's telepathic message, all the X-men were crowded in the office of Charles X Xavier, the headmaster of the mutant school. Like always he smiled friendly.

''Like I told you before, we have a new mutant but this time, it isn't a teenager.''

Scott looked confused.

''But don't mutants usually manifest their powers in their teenage years?''

The man called Logan, glared at Scott. Scott was exactly the person he would've hated in school.

Charles nodded.

''Yes, Scott. That's the usual but in this case the mutant is a 24 year old woman. I don't know how much power she has and I didn't realize she had powers before either. You might know her, Scott.''

Logan raised an eyebrow. Scott knew other women than the female X-men?

''Does the name Adriana Summers help you?''

The adressed man's eyes widened.

''What, Adriana? My cousin is a mutant?'', Scott asked in disbelief.

The professor smiled sympathetically.

''Yes, indeed, she is. That's why, this time, only Scott and Logan go to visit her and hopefully persuade her to stay at our school.''

Logan grinned. Finally someone who was a possible flirt for him ...

Scott, however, had narrowed his eyes at Logan and was now argueing hotly with Charles.

''You can't let _him_ come with me on this mission! She's my cousin! He'd probably undress her with his eyes! I mean, she's my little cute cousin, there's no way he's gonna touch her innocent skin with his-'', he glanced over at Logan's hands. ''-hairy hands! I can go alone!''

The professor didn't seem impressed or even a bit persuaded. He shook his head at Scott.

''No, you may need Logan if there's any trouble. Now, go. She lives in New York, Brooklyn.''

With that last comment he left the office with his wheelchair and left the X-men alone with their thoughts about Adriana.

Logan was the first to cut the silence and put his hands together.

''Well, let's go pay your lovely cousin a visit, one eye!''


End file.
